1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the ball type constant velocity joints. In particular, the invention relates to a ball assembly in the form of a sphere divided up into a plurality of rollers (rolling elements) and a common shaft that holds the rollers. The purpose of the invention is to reduce the friction loss and wear of the constant velocity joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Universal joints (Cardan joint or Hooke joint) have been used for transmitting a driving torque and spin motion from one propeller shaft to another at an arbitrary articulation (joint) angle between the two shafts. Universal joints comprise a cross-shaped spider as a torque-transmitting member, and two Y-shaped end yokes each at end of the shafts. Universal joints lack the constant-velocity characteristic, because the spider is not positioned on a homokinetic plane (bisecting angle plane or constant velocity plane) when the joint is at a non-zero articulation angle. As a result, universal joints suffer from a torsional vibration problem that aggravates as the articulation angle increases.
Constant velocity joints solve this problem by offering a virtually zero variation of the spin speed across the input and output shafts. Most of the constant velocity joints use a plurality of torque-transmitting balls that are solid steel spheres. The types of the constant velocity joints that use torque-transmitting balls are the Rzeppa joint [U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,584 filed July 1924 by A. H. Rzeppa], the undercut free joint [U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,960, filed July 1975 by H. Welschof et al], the cross groove joint [U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,570 filed June 1943 by A. Y. Dodge], and the double offset joint [U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,758 filed October 1934 by B. K. Stuber]. Any type of constant velocity joint comprises the inner race (inner joint part), outer race (outer joint part), ball cage (retainer) and the balls. The outer race usually forms a bell-shaped member that comprises a shaft, a base, an aperture and outer ball grooves (tracks) that are machined on its bore surface. The inner race forms a hub that comprises a shaft and inner ball grooves that are machined on its outer surface. The ball cage is positioned between the outer race and the inner race, and comprises circumferentially distributed cage windows (pockets) that hold the balls in the central plane of the ball cage. The inner and outer groove pairs form a special kinematic arrangement that steers (drives) the balls to the homokinetic plane.
But constant velocity joints suffer from five distinct disadvantages: 1) they lose some amount of power to sliding friction; 2) the frictional heat could produce high temperature; 3) this high temperature limits the permissible operating speeds and loads; 4) the friction decreases the durability and life of the joints; and 5) the friction, when coupled with a certain operating condition, could lead to a binding (friction lock) problem. See for example, “Universal Joint and Driveshaft Design Manual,” The Society of Automotive Engineers, Inc. 400 Commonwealth Drive, Warrendale, Pa. 15096, ISBN 0-89883-007-9, 1979, pp. 100; and Philip J. Mazziotti, “Dynamic Characteristics of Truck Driveline Systems,” The Eleventh L. Ray Buckendale Lecture, The Society of Automotive Engineers, Inc., SP 262, pp. 21.
From the viewpoint of kinematics, the balls of a constant velocity joint cannot have a true rolling condition, because the grooves are not concentric but generally intersect to each other. From the viewpoint of dynamics, each ball is steered (located) to the bisecting plane by the combined action of the inner groove, the outer groove and the cage window. This means that there are at least three contact points on a ball, when a constant velocity joint is spinning under the torque load: the ball to inner groove contact, the ball to outer groove contact, and the ball to cage window contact. Obviously, the ball cannot retain a true rolling condition at all three contact points at the same time. Therefore, some or all of the contact points on a ball cannot but undergo a sliding contact or friction.
Previous attempts by others to reduce the friction problem of constant velocity joints have employed special lubricant. These attempts, however, have not proven to completely solve the friction problem, because such measure can only reduce the friction coefficient value.